Centrifuges typically include a housing with a centrifuge chamber, a rotor that support samples to be centrifuged, a rotor cover, a drive spindle connected to a motor and a chamber door. The rotor cover encloses the samples inside the rotor and provides an aerodynamic smooth surface to reduce air friction during operation. The rotor cover is moveable between an open and closed position while in the open position the rotor cover provides access to the rotor and while in the closed position the cover encases the rotor. The rotor is secured to the drive spindle that supports the rotor. The centrifuge chamber within which the rotor rotates is usually covered by the chamber door during centrifugation to protect the centrifuge operator from the spinning parts in the chamber: The chamber door also provides containment should there be a rotor failure.
During normal centrifuge operation, a liquid sample is disposed within a receptacle, usually a centrifuge sample tube, and the tube is placed within ports or holes located on the rotor. Thereafter, the rotor cover is placed in the closed position, covering the rotor and readying the rotor for operation.
In existing rotors, the rotor cover is designed as a separate piece or unit from the rotor and requires manual attachment and detachment for each use. One current method for attachment includes utilizing a captive nut on the rotor cover that is screwed onto a threaded post located on the center of the drive spindle of the rotor. Another current method includes utilizing clamping studs, each having threaded members, wherein the studs are first inserted into receiving portions on the rotor and drive spindle. The studs are then rotated several times to secure the cover to the rotor and the rotor to the drive spindle.
As previously described, current rotors have threaded clamping studs. Typically, one clamping stud is used to attach the cover to the rotor while another is used to attach the rotor to the drive spindle. These studs are oriented in series such that the rotor to drive spindle clamping stud must be disengaged first and then the cover to rotor clamping stud must be disengaged. The cover can then be removed to gain sample access. A problem that occurs in the operation of these covers is that they are time consuming and labor intensive to operate. Many employ multiple threaded parts that each are required to be rotated multiple times to either attach or detach the cover to the rotor and the rotor to the drive spindle. Each piece must be manipulated by the centrifuge operator in order to ensure the cover is securely attached to the rotor and the rotor to the drive spindle prior to centrifuge operation and subsequently disengaged after centrifuge use. This manipulation prevents the centrifuge operator from quickly starting the centrifuge operation and also gaining access to his or her samples quickly and efficiently after the centrifuge operation is complete.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a rotor cover and rotor attachment apparatus and method for effectuating quick, efficient access or closure to the samples in the rotor of a centrifuge. It is also desirable to provide a rotor cover and rotor attachment apparatus and method for effectuating efficient attachment and release of the rotor to and from the drive assembly without removing the rotor cover from the rotor.